Belzium
Belzium is a rock ore the people of Huttsgalor use as an additive to iron, described in the Dragons: Rescue Riders episode, "Heavy Metal". History Finding Belzium Objects around the town of Huttsgalor start falling apart. Hannahr, the town blacksmith, is not able to fix anything, because she ran out of Belzium. Chief Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more Belzium. Magnus Finke wants to find it first for glory. The Riders become competitive with each other and with Magnus, which gets them into trouble. Magnus and the Riders find a cave full of Belzium, and through teamwork, eventually gets a vary large crystal into town. Physical Properties Belzium is a crystalline rock with a uniform violet color. It can occur in the environment as small pebbles or large geometric multi-hedron crystals. It is a magnetic ore, presumably due to the presence of iron. Belzium also has a high melting point, as a Fire Fury's fire is not able to melt it outright. It also has a very high hardness, as a Swiftwing's blast is deflected from its surface and it does not chip easily from any force. Presumably there are planes of weakness along which the Belzium can be cleaved, as seen in "Heavy Metal" when a large crystal finally splits in two. According to Hannahr, Belzium is found near deposits of sandstone. Function Belzium is a mineral ore used on Huttsgalor as an additive to iron in order to increase its strength and decrease its brittleness. It is included in all the iron products used in Huttsgalor from nails to belt buckles to drinking mugs. Trivia *Many elements are added to iron to create a product with different properties. One such additive is Phosphorous. In certain quantities, phosphorous increases the strength and hardness. In real life, there is an iron phosphate mineral called Strengite which is purple in color. Though relatively rare, it has been found in quantity in Sweden''Strengite. (Copyright - 2019). ''Minerals.net.. It also often occurs with deposits of apatite, another phosphate bearing rock that is mined for its phosphorous content. Gallery HM - I'll bet I'll get it out faster.jpg HM - Magnus' invention having been attracted to Belzium on the ceiling of the cave.jpg HM - Summer having no luck getting the Belizum free.jpg HM - Winger smacking the Belzium with his tail.jpg HM - Some small rocks and Belzium coming loose from the ceiling.jpg HM - The big chunk of Belzium have come out of the ceiliing.jpg HM - Winger's shot bouncing off the Belzium.jpg HM - Others heading to help Dak try to move the Belzium.jpg HM - The Belzium having come free.jpg HM -Thanks for the Belzium rescue runts.jpg HM - Belzium boulder out of control.jpg HM - The power blast bouncing of the belzium boulder.jpg HM - The outside of the Belzium heated up.jpg HM -- The Belzium boulder going right through town.jpg HM - The Belzium sitting in front of the blacksmith.jpg References * * Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Franchise Objects Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders